


Men & Birthdays

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam didn’t celebrate birthdays. Then Adam had to go and fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solitarysister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitarysister/gifts).



> A late birthday gift for the lovely solitarysister.

Adam didn’t celebrate birthdays. 

He couldn’t remember a single time he’d had a good one, his earliest memory of one being the day his mother had left and never returned sitting in front of a store bought cake waiting on candles that never came. 

The years that followed were a blur of foster homes mingled in with sexual awakenings as he got older, his eighteenth shoved against an alley wall being fucked for the first time by someone he couldn’t even remember. 

When he’d gotten old enough to know better it was a game, making up dates and using them to his advantage in many situations though none were real and he preferred not to think about it at all. 

Then Adam had to go and fall in love. 

Elias loved celebrating. His own birthday had been an event that Adam didn’t have to do much for though he’d gotten him practically a new wardrobe and fucked him for the first time that night which judging by Elias’s reaction had been a fantastic idea. 

When Elias had asked for his and Adam surprised himself by actually telling him, he’d half expected to wake up to a banner strung across the bedroom declaring it and couldn’t help but be disappointed waking up on his thirtieth to absolutely nothing. 

He rolled out of bed at ten, the day off was his own idea and Elias didn’t have work till twelve. Adam looked around more than he should have, waiting for something, and was growing increasingly annoyed to see not a single sign. 

“Good morning, angel,” Elias smiled, “You slept a very long time.” 

Adam turned on the coffee, feeling angry and disappointed as he saw that his live in boyfriend didn’t even make him any goddamn breakfast. 

“It’s my day off, why shouldn’t I?” 

Elias chewed on his last piece of toast, shooting up from the table and walking to him for a quick cheek kiss. “Yes, why shouldn’t you? I am going in to work early.” 

Adam swallowed down any disappointment and spat back, “Maybe I’ll get some work done then without you breathing down my neck and trying to make changes.” 

Elias frowned. “I do not breath down your neck to make changes, you enjoy my breathing, and you make many mistakes!” 

Adam pulled open the cupboard, yanking out the first mug he could find and slamming it so hard under the coffee maker that it shattered in his hand. “FUCK!” 

“I will get towels! I...” 

“JUST GO!” he tossed the mug across the room and Elias froze, eyes narrowing. 

“I WILL GO! I DO NOT NEED YOU ANYWAY!”

He marched out of their flat and slammed the door, Adam’s shoulders falling as he bent down to pick up the pieces. 

This shouldn’t bother him so much, it really shouldn’t. 

He didn’t even bother eating, heading back to bed and going to sleep again. 

When he woke it was to the bed shifting, blinking open his eyes and seeing Elias curled up on his side of the bed just staring. 

“Hello.” 

Elias looked about as good as Adam felt, his eyes were red and he didn’t reach out to touch like Adam knew he wanted to do. “I was very angry with you,” he started, sighing, “Very very angry as you were rude and stupid.” 

Adam laughed, wiping his eyes. “I was,” he reached out his hand and curled his fingers around Elias’s, “I was disappointed.” 

Elias scooted closer, “Because I forgot your birthday.” 

Adam shook his head, “It’s fine, Elias, you don’t...” 

He set the box on the bed between them, elaborately wrapped and the card on top read, “Happy birthday, Handsome.” 

Adam smiled, “You didn’t...” 

Elias entwined their fingers further, “It has been waiting to be unwrapped by you for months now,” he sniffled, “Please.” 

Adam used his free hand and unwrapped a small white box with a lid. He ran his hand over it, “It’s been a very long time since I got a proper present, you know? It’s...” 

“Adam.” 

He took off the lid and laughed, squeezing Elias’s hand. It was a piece of paper with the word’s ‘Elias’s heart’ written on it. 

He picked it up and stared at it, tears blurring his vision. “You’re sure? I’m not very good with hearts, I’ll fuck it up and then where....” 

Elias moved closer still and whispered, “You missed the rest,” taking out a roll of tape that he held up with a smile, “You’re the only one that can fix it now.” 

Adam dropped the note and threw himself across the bed, arms tight to Elias’s neck as he pressed kiss after kiss to his neck, whispering, “I love you too,” over and over again. 

They lay like that for some time, Elias’s fingers running through his hair and Adam feeling warmer than he had in a very long time. 

Elias mumbled, “I got you a cake,” he kissed Adam’s cheek, “It’s a tiny cake, but you do not like cake anyway so I will eat it after you blow out the candle.” 

Adam laughed, lifting his head, “Why would I need to blow out the candle? I have nothing I need to wish for.” 

Elias pressed himself tight to Adam, shifting just right to make him moan, “You are absolutely sure?” 

Adam grinned, “I don’t have to wish for that either,” he looked around the bed and reached out for the paper and held it up for Elias’s view, “Remember?” 

Elias reached out to grab the paper and Adam laughed, rolling off him and taking off as Elias chased after him. 

The rest of the night was a blur, sex in the kitchen was always one of Adam’s favorites and he ate most of the cake off Elias’s stomach, ending the night by ‘blowing the candle’ which soon became a yearly euphemism from then on. 

But they both remembered to always write their birthdays on the calendar.


End file.
